Skittle Kitty
by Nom-noms
Summary: Misadventures.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Glenn fell to his knees in strenuous agony and pain. Holding up his hands to cast another spell he notices them drenched in blood from contact with his legs when he fell. Clenching his teeth he looked up at the grotesque little goats with deadly sharp scythes. They all had crowded around him; blocking any chance he had of running.

"Little shits," he said as he turned and looked behind him to check his flank. All he could see was a sea of endless hordes of the things. He turned, looked back down, and licked the inside of his mouth to find the taste of blood. He started taking deep breaths. _All I need is a distraction_.  
The ground underneath him made a sudden shake. _Great, it gets even better_. He looked up to see a giant among the children moving toward him slowly. Every step was like a giant tremor that could scar the earth for centuries. As the beast got closer, Glenn had to strain his vision upward. Although the same in appearance, this giant one was at least ten feet in height and carried a much larger version of the serrated scythes. A dark aura filled the air, making the atmosphere seem less dense. _As if breathing isn't hard enough as it is. _

Trying to keep a positive attitude Glenn places his hands upon the earth below him and concentrates. Slowly energy starts to fill back into him. _Just a little longer_. Using as little energy as possible, he stands up and faces the large villain. The beast stared at him and laughed, filling the valley with a deep booming voice.  
"One wizard; you're telling me that all of my minions had this much trouble with this one wizard. He can barely even stand." In one quick motion the baphomet swings his scythe at Glenn, catching him off guard without inflicting a mortal wound but enough to draw more blood. "That's what you get for using up all your spiritual power too quickly human."

Glenn looked down at the ground, his emerald green hair shining in the morning sunlight.  
"And yet, you shall not live to see this sun rise." He replied. _Please, for her sake, don't miss._

"I think it is you, foul human!"

With this he swung his scythe viciously at Glenn making it nearly impossible for to miss. The force would have cleaved a hundred men with one stroke if not for Glenn's quick reflexes. _I'm sorry Zerase, I tried. _

He held up his hand, stopping the blade as it came in contact with his palm. A white aura formed at his hand, eventually engulfing his whole body. The beast pulled the scythe away and swung straight toward Glenn's chest. The weapon hit home, piercing his body with a clean blow. Blood splattered the ground and dripped slowly from the scythe. Time seemed to slow down as blood trickled off, straining the ground. Glenn merely lowered his head and smiled as blood ran out the sides of his mouth in a cool stream over his clothes. Lifting his hand slowly with pure willpower he pointed his finger at the monster.

"Bang…"

Zerase turned quickly, noticing a quick twinkle of light behind her. Even from the height of the edge of the valley she could make out the wave of monsters below. Suddenly a huge flash blinded her vision. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to make out the huge wave of light filling the valley. Holding up her arm in an effort to block the light, she could make out what she thought to be the figure of a person. The figure seemed to raise his hand in a friendly gesture before fading into the light. Darkness followed the blinding flash as she tried to regain her vision and decipher what she had seen. Tears began to race down her face; she let out little sobs and covered her face with her hands to try and hide her pain. She finally looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs:  
"Glenn!!!"  
The sound echoed to the other side and back. Minutes pasted and there came no response. No repeated flash of light, no noise, nothing. The valley was as dead and silent as a graveyard. Zerase fell to her knees crying her heart over her fallen comrade and friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Love Rejoined

A steady stream of light fell on Zerase's face as the sun rose over the horizon. She turned on her side as to not be disturbed. Ever so slowly Ace snuck up behind her. He reached with his hand toward her chest, but before he could make contact, she awoke suddenly and slapped him onto the ground.

"Owww," he groaned, "I was going to wake you up."

"No you weren't, you were trying to grope me you pervert!" she said as she climbed out of the bed and shoved him out the door. He hit the pavement with a hard crash, turning around in time to see her slamming the door.  
"And if I EVER catch you again, it's will cost you that sly hand of yours!" she yelled through the window. Ace got up and brushed off his black dust covered cloak and clothes, checking his arm to see a bleeding scrape. Letting out a sigh he wrapped his arm in a bandage and covered it with the sleeve of his shirt. _It was worth the pain just getting that close._ The wind picked up outside, making the drapes on the window lay shadows across the wall and floor. Ace lay down on his back, running his hand through his medium length dark brown hair while listening to the Zerase through the door. He licked his lips with the thought of the half-naked woman on the other side. The door opened swiftly, barely missing his face. Zerase stood there, half clad in plate armor bottoms and a tucked purple shirt.

"Isn't it hard to move around with all that heavy stuff?" he asked.

"Unlike you, knights need not dodge every attack, we are made to take a hit and then strike back with enough force to destroy our attacker. What you do is pure cowardice," she retorted. Ace stood up and leaned in close in an almost creepy manner, Zerase leaned back as not to meet him, losing her balance. She let out a little gasp, but made contact with the door.

"That might be true, but can you remember the last time I was beaten in a fight?" he commented. She looked up, trying to think of a recent instance with nothing productive coming to mind.

"I didn't think so." He added quickly.

Turning around on his heel he started to walk toward the stairs leading down to the first floor of the inn. Without looking in her general direction he motions for her to follow with his finger, licking his lips in the process. Zerase shook her head and followed him down.

After a short breakfast of something they could barely identify, they walked outside the inn. The stone gave a clanking noise due to Zerase's heavy boots while the only thing that could be heard from Ace was his groan from contact with the sun. His pale skin was proof enough that assassins spend way too much time in the dark. Ace gave a little stretch and started to walk off in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Zerase asked him.

"I don't know," he said. She closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh.

"What kind of answer is," but he was already gone before she could finish her question. _I hate it when he does that._

"His type of people are usually rude like that, don't take it personal," came a voice from behind her. Turning around slowly she spots a man behind her. About normal height with bright emerald green hair the man smiles and holds up his fingers in a peace sign.

"Glenn!" she exclaimed as she rushed toward him and gave him a long hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. Glenn blushed and tried to regain his composure by conversing

"Who was that guy?" he asked, indicating towards the now absent party member.

"Oh, just a friend," she smiled while biting her lip. "He's my current travel companion and perverted stalker. He goes by Ace."

Glenn stared into her eyes, a little hurt. "Only a friend?" he asked. Smiling and kissing him seductively she whispers into his ear.

"You are my only true love Glenn."

"Yeah, I know; I just wanted to hear you say it again" he replied with a fake sense of pride. Leaning her head on his shoulder, they walked on down the street. The local merchants had their usual wares. Shouts from desperate vendors in an attempt to gain the crowds attention startled them a few times, causing her to squeeze Glenn's hand tighter. She was close enough to him to be considered one person, smiling to herself and looking up into his eyes. They walked past, not even hearing them, enveloped in each other's love.

"It's been a while; I haven't seen you since you went off to train in the woods. Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Off near Thoan, practicing my frost spells on the local willows." She let out a little laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I thought you'd find something a tiny bit stronger than moving trees to train with." Glenn stopped walking and stared at the ground, his hair covering his face. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean it like that." She added with a little sadness in her voice.

"It's alright. I know I'm weak," he said. He raises his head a little. "I train to protect you, because I love you." Smiling, she hugged him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him on his cheek and hugged him tightly.

Letting go, they continued to walk down the street, hand in hand.

Ace walked down the street, looking in the merchant's carts to see if there was anything decent for sale. _All I really want is a dagger that doesn't weight a ton._ After a few let downs he ignored them altogether. Taking a quick turn at the nearest street, he started counting his steps. _Secret doors are a pain, I swear I always forget how far to go._ After thirteen steps, he turned on his right heel and pressed on the wall directly in front of him. The wall moved up into itself, revealing a hidden passage unknown to normal people. _Lucky me._ He let out a sigh and started to walk downward into the dark pit. Running his head along the side, he takes hold of a torch. After lifting it from its holder, the door behind him shut suddenly and light filled the hallway from the torch.

"This place always creeps me out," he said aloud to the empty hallway.

Taking a few steps at a time, he started thinking to himself while trying to keep his alertness.

_That girl. Why was I so interested in her? I don't have the time to be caught up in women. The life of an assassin is full of death and pain. Something that she shouldn't get dragged into, he thought to himself. Besides, that mage friend of hers was all up on her. Still… she was good looking._

Not paying attention to where he was going, Ace stepped on something and trips, falling a down few sets of steps.

"Damnit, what the hell was that?" he exclaimed aloud. Reaching back, his hand touched something sharp. Feeling around for a dull part, he pulled the object to his view. It was a Damascus, sharp and light, yet deadly. _Very few people have these, much less leave them lying around._ Flipping the blade over to see if there was anything to distinguish its owner by, he tucked it into his back pocket without a care, stood back up, and continued walking down the tunnel.

"I swear; I think I'm jinxed."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Growing Ties

Popping his knuckles one at a time Dekar stared down his opponent. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated. His opponent begins to circle him, drawing an arrow into his bow, waiting for an open moment to strike. Dekar holds out his hands and starts to concentrate harder. Small spheres of white light start to circle him, one at first, then eventually numbering five. The archer merely stares at him, unsure as what to do.

"What do you think your doing? No parlor tricks will work on me!" the archer asked him.

"Your ignorance interests me, have you never fought someone like me before?" asked Dekar. The archer didn't answer, but instead drew back his bow and shot an arrow straight at him. The arrow flew through the air rapidly, but before making contact had stopped inches from the monk's body, hanging in mid-air before falling to the ground. Dekar let out a burst of laughter.

"Don't waste your time!" said Dekar. He made his right hand into a fist; the small spheres began to circle his outstretched arm. With one swift motion, he smashed the ground with all his might. The spheres exploded and his body became engulfed in an aura of flames. Dekar popped his neck side to side and turned to face his opponent, holding up his fists in a basic fighting position.

The archer hesitated for a moment, and shot an arrow over his opponents shoulder to see if the barrier had disappeared. The arrow struck his shoulder as if the magical force that blocked the last one had never existed. Now full of eager, he reached back into his quiver to take another, when a sharp pain filled his chest. He looked down to see Dekar's fist digging into his chest.

"You had your chance, and you wasted it to check to see if I was vulnerable," said Dekar. He let go and the archer fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Maybe we should leave it at a draw, I don't feel like killing anyone today," he said. Putting his hands together, he let in a deep breath and the flames circling him disappeared. _Good, I didn't even use up half my spiritual power._ He let out a sigh and went on walking as if nothing had happened.

Back at the tavern, Dekar lay sprawled on the bed sleeping. A maid walked in to change the sheets on the bed, and was startled to find him laying there. Feeling curious, she wandered in and looked at the monk. She stared at his buff arms and started to feel warm inside. She sneaked closer to get a better look. The closer she got, the more she filled with excitement. Moving his coat out of the way to look at his abs, she jumped back in shock. The whole front of his chest was bruised and had a purple hue to them. The longer she stared, the noticed that the boundaries were moving closer and closer to the center. _Is he healing himself in his sleep?_ She turned around to leave when she felt something reach up and grope her ass.

"Please, stay a while" Dekar said with his eyes closed. The maid stood there a moment, shocked at what he was doing. In one fluid motion she turned and slapped him, knocking Dekar off the bed and onto the floor on the other side. Loud moans and "ouches" came from the other side as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Ace took every step slowly and carefully, looking behind each corner before turning. At the end of the last hallway he saw that the main area was well lit as it usually was. He called out to see if anyone was there and received no response. Waiting a few moments to consider it safe he strode into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of a sword. Without giving thought, Ace made his knees give away and he fell down at a quick speed, just barely dodging the sword which struck the wall behind him. Making a fist two katars swung out, attached to his arms. He brought his arms up just in time to stop the next blow. Taking a step back then leaping forward, he knocked the sword out of his way and slashed his attacker in the arm. The opponent let out a yell as their weapon fell to the ground making a clanging noise. Ace kicked the weapon to the other side of the room and held the tip of his blade to the attacker's neck.

"What have we here?" he asked enthusiastically.

Leaning off the floor and rubbing his head, Dekar got up and lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. His opened his jacket to check his bruises, which had already healed completely_. I hate using up all my energy like that to win, but at least it works._ He stood up, stretched, and went down to the bottom level of the inn to find something to eat.

After finishing his meal, Dekar started walking down the street staring at the ground in thought. Not noticing where he was going, he ran into someone. There was a loud shriek and a thud as he turned around to see what had happened. There was a groan as the person looked up. To his surprise, Dekar had run into a knight. With him was a mage with green hair. He reached out his hand to help him up when the knight responded.

"I don't need your help, and why didn't you watch where you were going?" Dekar was frozen in a confused state. _Was that a woman's voice?_ Standing up, the knight flicked her hair to get the dirt and grime out of it. As she did it Dekar stared. It seemed like slow motion. All the cosmos stood still as she looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"It's impolite to stare," said the mage that was accompanying her. Not realizing what he was doing, Dekar straightened up and held out his hand to her.

"Dekar," he said. She looked down at his hand and merely cocked her head to the side, refusing to offer the same greeting.

"Zerase" she replied in a low voice.

Not knowing what else to do, Dekar scratched the back of his head with his hand he had held out to greet her with. _Since when is being polite a crime?_ Behind her came a little grunt.

"This is Glenn, my companion and friend," she added. Glenn gave a little wave; Dekar gave a little nod in response.

"So… are you two like, in a relationship?" Dekar asked reluctantly. Zerase's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, not sure as how to respond. Glenn stepped in front of her.

"No, just friend," he pronounced. She glanced at him quickly and closed her eyes before nodding in reassurance.

"I see," said Dekar. _Yes, then there is still a chance._ Glenn leaned against the monk and whispered into his ear.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not letting her out of my sight again." Dekar smiled and closed his eyes, lowering his glance to the ground before opening them coolly.

"You don't have to worry about me," he replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Love's Remorse

Ace moved his katar closer to his victim's neck, making sure the blade touched the skin while pushing in slightly. A trickle of blood ran down his neck.

"Alright, I give," said the opponent reluctantly. Ace let go just enough so there wasn't anymore pressure on his neck, but enough for the blade to still contact his skin.

"I was hired to come down here and make sure everyone that came in was killed. This guild is accused of stealing royal items and many accounts of murder," said the man.

"How many more have you killed before I slithered down here?" asked Ace.

"You were going to be my first, the order wasn't issued until yesterday," he replied. Ace let out a sigh of relief. He eased his muscles and lets the blades retract back into his cloak. _So there is still hope._ He allowed the man to stand, noticing that his stature was even taller than he had realized

"Go tell whoever hired you that everything we have been accused of is a lie. We don't steal for without reason; we fight for what we want and believe in is justified. Besides, we have been inactive as of late since our leader disappeared. I'm probably the only one who still comes to this place for the annually scheduled meetings," said Ace. The man had a confused look on his face.

"It seems our sources are mistaken. How long have you been inactive?"

"Since… she…" Ace started to say, but ended abruptly.

As night came, Zerase, Glenn and Dekar headed back to the inn to rest. Each of them checked into a separate room, and Dekar found to his misfortune that he was on the third floor while Zerase and Glenn were on the second. He tried many times to sneak into Zerase's room, but she heard him coming and hid behind the door. _Is it really so hard to just get a little?_

Standing in the hallway Dekar decided to give the door one last try. After failing so many times over the past couple of hours he finally mastered the art of turning the knob without making a noise. He poked his head inside, making sure she was still asleep. Noticing no movement coming from the bed he started to make his way in. _I guess she finally gave up and wants me to have my way with her._ Taking a step in, he noticed a movement to his right. Suddenly a sharp pain entered the back of his head, forcing him to the ground. The last thing he remembered was someone walking away and a feminine voice remarking, "…and I thought I was desperate."

Glenn lay half asleep in his bed, going over the days events in his head. _Just friends?_ Turning on his side he let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes. The moonlight shined in through the open window giving the room a relaxing atmosphere. The city felt cold and quiet, quite the opposite of its daytime personality. He heard the door open with a creak. Sitting up quickly he saw Zerase in a loose night-robe enter the room enter the room.

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly, her innocent voice cutting into Glenn's soft nerves. She walked over to Glenn's bed, taking her time and smiling before sitting on the side facing the opposite direction of him.

"Is it ok if I stay here with you?" she asked. He heard the sound of a garment sliding off onto the floor. Turning his head slightly he saw her holding herself in her arms, her soft pale skin catching the moonlight. Glenn felt a rush of pleasure and wanting run through his body.

"Sure" he replied, nearly choking on his words. Standing slowly, she drew back the covers and slipped inside, still refusing to face Glenn. Glenn continued to face the other way, trying to not notice her and fall back to sleep.

When he was about to fall asleep, he felt an arm on his side. He turned his head toward her. Her other arm reached around his neck as she pulled herself closer. With their bodies touching she began to run her fingers over his arms, kissing at his back and playing with the ends of his hair. Glenn closed his eyes in an attempt for a mental escape.

"Remember this, how close we used to be?" she said. Glenn nodded in a silent response, afraid to speak. She moved her hands all along his chest, caressing his skin and pulling him even closer to him.

"You still sleep in the nude," she inquired while already knowing the answer. Glenn grew rigid with each kiss. Kissing the back of his neck, she breathed heavily into his ear. Glenn relaxed his shoulders in response.

"Don't you trust me" she said in a low voice, moving her hands along his tightened muscles, trying to relax them with her gentle touch. Glenn turned around and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It has been a long time since we've been this close," she said smiling. Glenn smiled back and kissed her neck.

"No… no teasing…" she said as she put her hands behind his head and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss seemed to last for hours. She swirled her tongue in his mouth, and he did the same. They finally broke away, and Zerase let out a sigh of love.

"You've gotten better at this…" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She moved her hands up and down his back. Glenn was silent, taking in the moment. She looked up into his eyes.

"We can do more…" she said. She moved her hand up and down his leg, eventually reaching his thigh. Breathing harder she bit down on his neck teasingly, pulling her body closer to his so that their hips were grinding against each other. Her hands motioned towards his crotch, slowly moving over his hips to his front. He grabbed her hand quickly, breathing heavy with his eyes closed.

"That was then," he replied slowly, "and this is the now. I still have feelings for you, but this is too fast. Nothing can change what happened to us, but I'm not ready for this."

Zerase looked into his eyes, clearly begging for more. Glenn shook his head and moved her hands away from him.

"No… I cannot. I'm sorry," said Glenn. Zerase's eyes started to fill with tears. Staring down she tried to hide her sobs in her hands while wiping away frantically at the tears.

"I love you Glenn," she said sadly. Glenn rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," he said, biting his lip and drifted into sleep.

Dekar stood in the hallway, looking in through the door, taking in everything that had just happened. He shook his head in awe. _He had it, he could have had her, but he refused. What a man._

Dekar walked down the hall toward the stairs thinking of what he had just seen. Zerase loved Glenn, and Glenn loved her. But something had happened to make the relationship so one sided. _Looks like it will take a lot to win her over._ Walking up the stairs and into his room, the only thing he could think of was how much Zerase loved Glenn. Dekar crawled into his bed and smothered himself with the sheets. Rolling onto his side, he looked out the window at the full moon. _Fuck._

The next morning all three of them met on the bottom floor for breakfast. You had never seen a more awkward group of people trying to eat together. Little was said as they slowly ate their food. When they had finished they reconvened outside the inn. Glenn had been avoided Zerase's gaze the whole morning, trying to forget last night's incident.

"Glenn… I don't know what happened…" Dekar started, "but whatever it was, it can't be that unforgivable." Glenn turned and glared at Dekar, his eyes full of intense rage.

"Yeah, I saw your little encounter last night," he said, trying to keep his voice out of Zerase's earshot. Glenn reached out and grabbed him by his collar, brining him closer in anger. Flames started to circle his free hand as he made a fist.

"I should burn you where you stand, you had no right," said Glenn.

"True, just as you had no right to deny her the love she needs," replied Dekar. Glenn turned to look at Zerase. She brought her hands up to hide her face and turned away from Glenn's glare.

"I'm going to do you a favor Glenn; I'm going to let you have her" Dekar said abruptly, pushing Glenn away from him.

"There is no way I can break the bond that you too already share. Don't ever hurt her Glenn. If you do, then it shall be you who I will have to hurt," he said. Giving a little wave to Zerase, Dekar turned on his heel and started walking to the town's southern exit.

"Thank you… Dekar…" Zerase said under her breath.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Heavenly Intentions

The wall slid back as Ace walked out into the morning sunlight. _Should have stayed in the underground. _He gave a little stretch and looked around to see if anyone had seen him come out. With no one in his immediate line of sight he slide the door back shut.

"Hmm, maybe I should make it hard on him" he said as she shoved the knife he had retrieved earlier into the wall where the door slid open. The dagger made the door unmovable unless someone on the outside took it out. Just to make sure, he shoved it as far as it would go, broke the remaining piece off and dropped it on the ground.

"Have a good time getting out my friend," he said as he walked down the side street into the city's main walkway. Passing an overweight bald man in an eloquent robe he sneaked a bag of coins hanging from his belt. _A guy's gotta eat._ Ace turned to see if his victim had noticed the sudden loss in weight. _He doesn't need it anyway._ He grinned and squeezed the sack of money with greed and excitement.

"Hey! Long time no see!" came a feminine voice to his right. Ace turned to see Zerase waving at him with Glenn scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. _Shit!_ He tossed the coins away into a side street and waved back.

"We were about to leave you," said Glenn. He looked in the direction of where the coins had landed.

"But I decided I'd wait a little longer," said Zerase. Ace shook his head and raised his voice in an attempt to get Glenn's attention.

"You wouldn't leave me, I'm the one that's going to make sure you survive this trip," he boasted.

Zerase let out a sigh. "Let's just get moving, I don't like doddering around for nothing," she said. Ace merely shrugged and stayed near the back of the group. They moved on to the gates of Pront. With heads held high, they walked out onto the open field and stared into the sun, having high hopes that adventures were to come.

After a trek through what seemed to be an endless patch of bushes, Dekar pops out into a clearing. Looking up to see the blazing sun directly over him, he lets out a sigh and follows the small dirt path in front of him. After a while he comes upon a small stream, leading to a waterfall.  
"It's about time, it's hotter than a dessert out here," said Dekar as he stripped down to his trunks and jumped in the water. The water smoothed over his skin, reminding him silk but softer and sleeker.

"This stream… it's almost like I'm being healed just by being inside it," he said as he dipped his head into the water and stroked back his white hair. Suddenly he felt something wrap itself around his chest. Looking down, he sees two white arms. Turning around slowly, he sees a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, hugging tightly onto his chest.

Dekar puts his hands onto the arms of his lady attacker, but immediately stops once he touches her. _Her skin, so warm, so pure, and soft._ He slowly takes her hands off of him and turns around to face her.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've-"said Dekar, yet stopped in mid sentence. The woman was skinny dipping in the pool by the waterfall and wasn't showing a bit of embarrassment. Dekar's face blushed slightly, unsure what to say in a situation like this. Then a small sweet voice came from the small feminine figure.

"The water is nice… isn't it?" asked the girl while keeping the cutest of smiles.

"Uh… yes, very" replied Dekar, staring up at the sky while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You know, it's a healing spring, you might have noticed when you got in. I like to sit in here during the day and just rest, not having to worry about getting tired." She said as she walked over to the side of the pool and climbed out.

Dekar tried to look away, but he couldn't. He stared as she climbed out and the water droplets dripped down her curvature body. Her off-white skin only complimented to her intense beauty. Time seemed to stand still as he watched, even after she had wrapped herself in a satin towel.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Jess," she said as she dried her hair with the towel and held out her hand. Dekar took it and gave it a little shake. _There it is again, that intensely soft fuzzy feeling. What is it with this girl?_

"My name is Dekar, a traveling monk," he replied. The girl looked him up and down then went back to drying herself.

"You look strong, and quite desirable. Where exactly are you from?" she asked.

"I grew up in Thoan, but my parents were from a far-away town called Comodo," he answered. _Wait, why am I so open?_ _I don't even know this girl and yet I'm spilling my guts._ He crossed his arms and bit his lip.

"Both of those are nice towns, I prefer the beach on Comodo myself. I'm from the mage city-state of Gale," she said

"So, that would make you a mage?" he asked. She smiled at him as she started to dress into her clothes, taking no heed to her exposed skin.

"Actually, no, I'm a priestess from the church in Pront. I'm supposed to be on a mission trip but I thought I would wander the wilderness to get in touch with my sensual side." She replied, now fully dressed in her acolyte clothing. She reached behind her head to latch her long white rosary.

"Oh," Dekar said. _What a weird priestess._ "All the ones I know whenever you try and touch them, much less look at them they beat you over the head." _Maybe she's just really loose._

"You know, I could probably help you with finding your 'sensual' side," he said. Jess smiled as she put on her cleric hat and slid her bible into her backpack.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think the hug I gave you made me complete for the day. Perhaps another time when I'm feeling lonelier," replied Jess. Dekar blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he quickly got dressed.

"So, you need a traveling partner, these parts are known for their monsters you know," said Dekar.

"Thank you, it's nice to have someone to chat with and sleep with at night," she said. Dekar stopped and stared as the mysterious priestess continued to stride down the path, not looking back.

"This girl," Dekar said under his breath, "she must be the weirdest priestess I've ever gotten to know." _Plus, either she's really flirty and sexual. Oh yeah, she wants me._ Dekar smiled and ran to catch up with Jess, smiling and holding his hands behind his head.

"You look happy," said Jess. Dekar looked down at her, still smiling.

"You could say that."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Different Voices

Sunlight poured down through the treetops, cascading down onto Zerase's long brown hair. Her sword cut away at the underbrush, the hardened adamantine splintered the wooden path with little effort. Glenn followed closely behind with his staff extended to help press aside the taller branches. He turned around to guesstimate the progress they had made so far. Besides the occasional large tree which wasn't worth cutting through, he estimated their travel having taken them at least a couple of miles. Lost in his thoughts, he misjudged the distance and ran into Zerase, her armor deflecting his meager body to the ground. His fingers swam through the air as he reached for something to brace his fall. Zerase turned and stared at him on the ground.

"Distracted, much?" She offered him her arm, giving a little grin as he took hold of her hand. He brushed himself off and let out a sigh as he lowered his staff.

"We've lost the thief," he said under his breath. Zerase looked past Glenn down the man-made trail.

"Assassin, not thief, and I thought you were keeping track of him," she said with a small tinge of anger in her voice. Glenn lowered his gaze momentarily before meeting hers. Zerase pushed past him to backtrack, glancing over her shoulder.

"Despite how I hate to admit it, we need him more than he needs us. We'll be lost in here forever if we get separated." Zerase sheathed her sword, picking up her pace. Glenn chewed on the inside of his mouth, following her.

The wind whistled in Ace's ear as he walked, ignoring the roughage that crumpled under his feet. A nearby branch leaned down from the breeze and slapped Ace across the face, staggering him for a minute. He shook his head, allowing his senses to come back to him. His consciousness rushed back to him as he surveyed that he was in fact alone. The wind continued to pass over him, ruffling his black hair. Reaching out he plucked a flower with white petals, watching as the tips danced in his hand.

Coldness stabbed at the air around him, forcing the surroundings against his skin. Slender fingertips brushed against his neck, trailing along his chin before reaching his lips. Ace closed his eyes as heat from his trapped lungs breathed out over his lips. A force pulled at his chest as a new pair of lips materialized against his own.

"You taste of death and decay," whispered a low voice in Ace's mind. His eyes opened to grey eyes gazing back at him, blonde wispy hair trailing down a gentle cheek. "Just as I remember you," said the woman, smiling as her arms wrapped around him. Ace tried to pull away.

"I never did that to you," he said under his breath, trying to hide his smile. She shifted her weight slightly, bringing him closer while running her fingers through his hair.

"But I miss the long hair." She leaned back, molding a serious look onto her face. "You realize they are going the wrong way, these constant distractions are setting you back." Ace shook his head, looking away from her taunting gaze.

"The mage is suspicious. Progression has slowed down slightly." Ace sighed slightly, lost in his thoughts. "I know what I'm doing."

Reaching into his shirt she pulls out a faded silver pendent, running her thumb over the jewel in the center. Ace shuddered slightly. The girl gave an evil smile.

"I own a part of you, this is just a reminder." Her hands faded in a wisp of air, her arms dissipating into the surrounding air. Ace fell to his knees and gasped.

"Something wrong?"

Ace looked up to see Zerase and Glenn, their faces covered in confusion. Standing up quickly he cleared his throat.

"We need to head more to the south," he extended his arm as he avoided their darting eyes. "Shortcut," without a word he started walking through a thicker part of the woods. Glenn looked at Zerase.

"This guy keeps getting more and more creepy." Zerase crossed her arms.

"Just do what he says." She brushed past Glenn, attempting to keep up with Ace's pace.


End file.
